


Heaven's Glory

by J021497



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror!Jaehyun, Dark Wizard!Taeyong, Death Eater!Taeyong, Dumbledore's Army member!Jaehyun, F/F, F/M, Jaehyun is a Half-Blood, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Light Wizard!Jaehyun, M/M, Taeyong is a Pureblood, but he can also kick a bitch's ass, taeyong's kinda like a shy princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J021497/pseuds/J021497
Summary: Taeyong is stuck in an endless pit of agony.Jaehyun, the only man he ever loved like this, stood right before him. He was aware of the risks he's taking yet he was still ready and determined to fight for his people.Taeyong, though, knows he's on the wrong side of history. He agrees with Jaehyun's opinions so he decides to take a risk too, even though he knows he might lose an important part of his life in the process.He's ready to suffer if it means that in the end, when all is over, when there is no war,the right would have the glory.





	Heaven's Glory

Ever since he was little, Taeyong's parents loved spoiling him.

 

Even though they weren't there all the time, his parents always made sure to buy him new clothes and toys almost every week, read him a bedtime story every night, kiss his cheeks when he gets pouty and sad when they're leaving.

 

Taeyong loves them so much, and not once did he think of growing up in another family, in another home.

His love gets tested, though, when he hit the age of 19.

 

He knows what his parents are up to, knows where they go when they say they're leaving for work. He knows they're the kind of people that gets frowned at, knows his family are not as innocent as they'd like for him to think.

However, he did not expect this at all. Not from them, so now he's on the balcony, thinking about all this stuff and contemplating about whether to say yes or no to them.

 

It all started this afternoon, really.

 

They called him downstairs for tea time and he was in the mood for it so instead of his usual answer, he said yes.

It was fun, talking about anything and everything while drinking the hot beverage but then suddenly, as if they never talked and laughed in the first place, their faces became serious and rigid.

He wanted to laugh at first, since his parents kind of looked constipated but Taeyong realised that they weren't playing around and was actually serious so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

He was about to ask them what's wrong but the moment he opened his mouth to talk, his father finally spoke.

 

"So, I'm sure you know what we are, right?" said Mr. Lee, and Taeyong had never been more confused.

"What do you mean by 'what we are'? Us being wizards? Of course, I know," he said with a hint of confusion and disbelief.

"Noー I meant the... beliefs and rituals wizards like us practice. Taeyong, I'm sure you know we're dark wizards and that we perform dark arts. I know you've been curious about what we're doing while away, curious enough to snoop around our bedroom. Also, our home is pretty much filled with dark artifacts, it doesn't take a genius to know what kind of people we are."

 

Before Taeyong could speak to defend himself, his mother beat him to it.

 

"Yong, keep it. It's okay, you're young and you're barely out of here... only when shopping and eating and such. You have a lot to learn, it's okay. It's not like we're keeping a dead body there," she said in a gentle voice.

"Iー Thank you, mother. I thought you'd punish me, I promise I won'tー"

"Enough about that, let's talk about what brought me to ask you if you knew what we are in the first place," his father cut him off.

"You're old enough, 19, officially and legally an adult. If you attended Hogwarts, you would've graduated 2 years ago. We love you, Yong, we really do, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's for your safety, Iーno, we promise. It's so that when he becomes the one to rule, you'd be safe from his wrath."

"Father, please just tell me what it is already," Taeyong whined, growing impatient.

 

His father whispered something only the wind could hear. The boy tried to listen but didn't understand a thing he said.

 

After a good few seconds, his mother finally spoke up, breaking the tense and awkward silence.

 

"Would you be willing to take the Dark Mark?"

 

And that's why Taeyong bolted out of there, stomping to his room and heading straight to the balcony, his cup of tea long cold and forgotten.


End file.
